Nitesky
by Ifyouletmysoulout
Summary: (Fan fiction Sterek, aucun spoil.) "-Okay, alors on reprend, tu dis quoi en rentrant? -Retourne chez toi Stiles. -"Bonjour" Derek, tu dis "Bonjour" et tente un sourire, si ca ne te tue pas. -Tu crois que je.. -Que tu es associal, grognon et autoritaire ? Oui Derek, je le crois."


"-Okay, alors on reprend, tu dis quoi en rentrant?  
-Retourne chez toi Stiles.  
-"Bonjour" Derek, tu dis "Bonjour" et tente un sourire, si ca ne te tue pas.  
-Tu crois que je..  
-Que tu es associal, grognon et autoritaire ? Oui Derek, je le crois." Le coupa t'il, desespéré.  
"-Il vas vraiment falloir que je te traine jusqu'à la porte?  
-Non mais allez quoi, ça te ferait pas de mal d'un jour dans l'année sympathisé avec autre chose que des Loups Garous."  
Stiles reçu pour unique réponse une fourchette dans la tête.  
"-Non mais ça va pas?!  
-Je n'irais pas Stiles, c'est ridicule tout ça.  
-C'est ca, reste dans ta niche."  
Pesta le plus jeune avant de récupérer sa veste décidé a partir.  
"-Ecoute, on cherche juste a passer un bon moment ensemble, tous ensemble. Toi, Scott, les argent, Lydia, nos parents, mon sarcasme et peu être même Peter!" Dit il énervé avant de partir lentement.

Les jours passèrent et le nouvel an arriva. Stiles surexcité se précipita vers la porte lorsque la sonnette retentit. Peter était la, a l'encadrement de la porte, les mains dans ses poches et son éternel sourire effronté coller au lèvres.  
"-Derek Hale au nom de ta fierté de grand loup garou, viens avant que les dossiers fusent."  
Et Derek apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
"-Oh." Fit Stiles, surprit.  
"-Oh" Répéta Peter en imitant l'humain.  
"-euh, je, rentrez" Dit il avant de donner un grand coup maladroit dans la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre.  
"-Mélissaaa, toujours aussi charmante" Dit le plus vieux s'avançant vers la femme.  
"-Peteeer, toujours aussi vivant!"  
Celui-ci porta sa main au coeur, comme si il venait d'etre transpercée.  
"-Bonsoir" murmura Derek a Stiles.  
"Bonsoir Derek." Repond il, heureux.  
Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Siltes amusait la galerie, les parents parlaient de leurs enfants, leurs enfants ralaient et Derek boudait.  
"-Je vais chercher le gâteau." Dit celui en se levant en direction de la cuisine. Il recupera le plat au frigo quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.  
"-Je savais que tu viendrais!" Lanca Stiles, content.  
"-Tu m'agaces, Stiles.  
-"Tu m'agaces Stiles", "arrête Stiles", "rentre chez toi Stiles", abat le masque Derek." Dit il serieusement en appuyant sur le prenom de l'Alpha.  
"-Pardon?  
-Oh pitier, ne me fait pas croire que tu es réellement ce mec blasé et grognon, aller, c'est quoi ton histoire?  
-Tu sais que les gens attendent pour le gateau?  
-Hum hum.  
-pousse-toi..  
-woooh, le grand Derek m'ordonne de me pousser.  
-Serieusement Stiles.  
-Fait moi bouger.  
Derek s'approcha dangereusement de lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'adolescent de forçant a reculer.  
"Tu vois quand tu veux." ria t'il  
"-Je, tu, je, arg" Pesta t'il avant de sortir de la cuisine.  
Le repas fini, tout le monde se retrouva dehors pour obsever le feux d'artifice de Beacon Hills. Scoot lancait des petards, Allison riait, les parents parlaient, et Derek s'enervait sur un pétard.  
"-Tu me le passe?" Demanda Stiles comme un petit enfant.  
"-hum, non.  
-Okay, alors la zero pointé en savoir vivre.  
-Stiles...  
-alleeez  
-non  
-pourquoi?  
-pourquoi pas?  
-parce que."  
Stiles s'assit a coté de lui en silence, tenta au moment propice d'attraper l'objet tant desirer. Mais bien sur, face a un Alpha c'etait peine perdu.  
"-J'abandonne..  
-biensur.  
-hein?  
-Tu n'abandonne jamais, c'est pour ça que tu t'en sors toujours.  
-exact.  
Et Stiles roula sur Derek, deposant un baiser innocent sur ses lèvres, et saisit doucement le petard de l'autre main. Et sourit contre ses lèvres.  
"-Gagné" riat t'il avant de prendra la main de derek et de tirer avec lui le projectil qui dans une lumiere bleuté explosa dans le ciel.  
"-Tu vois que je suis pas méchant.  
-Stiles ?  
-Oui?  
-Je..  
-T'inquiete  
-Ah ouais?  
-Ouais parce que je.. aussi.  
-Tiens, on est pas dans la merde" dit il gentiment.  
Car oui Derek l'aimait.  
Et oui Stiles l'aimait aussi.  
Derek embrasa le front du garçon calé contre lui, a l'écart des autres,avec lui, il l'était, il l'était vraiment. Amoureux et Heureux.


End file.
